The Game
by dullandboring
Summary: A little Pocky Game that made Red's weekend awkward. (Bad Summary, I know) OriginalShipping I'm not really sure about the genres. sorry male/male. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...


**Hey Dear Readers! I'm not really sure if anyone would still read this… I mean, it's already 2015 and this is an ORIGINALSHIPPING, so… yah. Anyway…**

**WARNING: Confusing storytelling, bromance**

**BTW: This is a Modern AU.**

**FYI: An italicized text could be a flashback. ~ ~ means a text message. ' means the text you are reading is what Red is thinking of.**

**Disclaimer: I never did own Pokemon; the game, the manga, and/or the anime.**

**The Game **

I avoid everyone in the hallway. The less people that notice me, then lesser are the chances that I'll run into _him, hypothetically. _No one would be able to tell _him _where I went.

I don't want to see him. Or even hear his voice. Not after _the game last Friday…_

_ "C'mon. I really want to play this game." Green persisted for the sixth time today. His voice echoed all over through the barely visible corner of the cafeteria that we were in. I sent him a look that clearly said 'no'._

_ I feel like it's a trap. It's so unlike him to suddenly be chummy with me. After all, we were rivals, competitors for the valedictorian spot that I always occupy. _

"_Pleeeeeeeeease?" People who could see us were starting to give us strange looks. Some were curious; others were annoyed by Green's whining. Those who knew what Green wanted to play were either disgusted or found it adorable. I didn't. It made me absolutely nervous._

"_Fine…" I barely heard myself murmur. But for Green, it was loud and clear. His face lit up. He excitedly took the last stick out of its plastic packaging. He held it horizontally; the chocolate- covered end facing me, while the other end facing him. He bit his end of the stick and waited for me to do the same. I bit on my end, and then he ate a small part of his end, teeth still gripping on the biscuit. I did the same to my chocolate- covered end of the biscuit._

'_If I lose, I'll never hear the end of this'_

_Bite_

'_But if I don't let go…'_

_Bite_

_Bite_

_Bite_

'_Oh God!'_

_He raises his hands and puts them on my nape. They were soft and warm to the touch. I could feel his hands lightly pulling me towards him. My eyes widen. My body stiffens. I become so paralyzed in shock and nervousness._

_Bite_

_Our lips are barely touching now. One more bite is all it takes for the incredibly small space between us to be sealed. One more bite before the biscuit is totally consumed in our lips. One more bite before my very first kiss._

_And it's all up to Green. He reads my thoughts and flashes his devilish smirk. He moves his hands to cup my cheeks. He closes his eyes and slowly tilts his head. My face heats up. I could feel the ridiculously strong pounding in my chest. So strong, it shakes my body in time with its beating._

_He leans forward. Before I could react, our lips are already pushed against each other. I sit there, unresponsive. My chest feels like it's about to burst open._

_Unexpectedly, he licks my lower lip. I shiver and the unexpected action sent me back to reality. I quickly pulled back. I took my backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria in the blink of an eye._

_He kept calling me on my cellphone that night. When he knew I wasn't going to pick up he stopped. _

_He continued his calling the next day. Then he started sending me messages._

_~"C'mon! Please pick up!"~_

_~"I'm sorry! Can we please forget what happened yesterday"~_

_~"Please!"~_

_I ignored all his messages, like what a normal, sane person would do._

_The next day was the worst. He kept calling me. Then, he sent a barrage of messages. One of them kept me on edge._

_~"I'm coming over,"~_

_It took him three minute to get to my house on his bike. He must have hurried over because it usually takes ten minutes to get here from his house to mine. I look at the clock. Five o' clock in the afternoon._

_He rang the doorbell, and my mom answered it. I heard him ask my mom where I was, and like what any overly kind mother would do (or in my case, just my mom), she told him I was up in my room all weekend. I heard him murmur something that I can only assume was a thanks and ran up the flight of stairs. He started knocking on my door._

"_Red? Red, please open up." He said with urgency. It's totally not like him to be worried about my feelings, or worried about me, as a matter of fact._

"_Red, please. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. Please."_

'_Yeh, right. You didn't mean to smirk right before you kissed me. You didn't mean to beg me to play the stupid Pocky game with you!' _

_I walked over to my music player and earphones. I put them on and grabbed a book from the shelf and so, I started to read. I fell asleep sometime after I finished the book._

_I assumed he left some time after six o' clock._

_I marched downstairs to eat. As expected, mom was waiting for me, a worried look plastered on her face. "Honey, what was that about?"_

_I gave her a shrug and proceed to eat my dinner up in my room._

_I barely avoided him. I saw him a while ago. He looked like a total mess. Maybe not to everyone, but I knew Green too well. His laughs are now empty and void of happiness. His smiles are now soulless. And his eyes. It lacked passion and pride. There was no fire burning._

_He didn't look like Green anymore._

I continue dodging other students. They all send me worried and curious looks. I pay them no mind.

'Hurry straight to class. Before he sees you' was the mantra I keep chanting in my mind.

After the game last Friday, I can't seem to focus on anything. It would always be redirected to the thought of Green or how foreign yet welcoming his lips felt or how warm and gentle his touch was.

The thought of Green sends my stomach in knots.

Running into him right now would send my mind further deep into the thoughts of _him._

I make it to class fifteen minutes before it starts. I fix myself and prepare, but I notice that I did not bring my things for the next class. 'Stupid!' I rush to my locker and punch in my code. I gather all my things, close my locker and lock it. I run then turned at the corner to reach the classroom, when I bump into something. I stumble and fall and so did my things. My cap falls off and I fall flat on my back. I rubbed my back and looked at the obstacle.

It's Green.

He looks at me with what looks like a mix of joy, excitement and hope. But it quickly turns into a mix of sadness, worry and… fear. He helps me up and helps me with my things. He rubs the back of his neck. My silence is actually expected, but his is extremely irritating.

A few more moments of silence. This is unbearable for me.

"I'm sorry about…" he starts "you know. Last Friday. I don't really know what came over me. It's just that… you're just so… pff, forget it. Sorry for wasting your time." He turns around to leave.

I grab his wrists. He tenses and gasps at my action. I start to panic. 'Oh my gosh, what did I just do?!' He looks at me with hope dominating his curious face. He starts to open his mouth to say something, but it didn't come out because I pulled him and our lips went crashing to each other. I let go of his wrists and both my hands slowly make it to his shoulders. It was supposed to be quick kiss, to tell him I like him, that he makes my heart beat incredibly fast and that he is always on my mind. But he quickly wraps his arms around my waist. We kiss passionately and we stopped when we ran out of air. Our hands remain in their positions. I lean my head into his chest, panting heavily. I could feel his steady, beating heart.

"Red?" I look up at him. "I think I like you."

Knowing _him _too much, I know his pride just took over _him. _I was about to let go, suddenly disappointed by his pride (I mean, what if he only did that for some stupid bet or something), when he quickly corrects himself. "No. I don't think. And I don't like you. Red, I know I'm in love with you."

I stared at him for a while, looking at his perfect face.

"I'm in love with you too."

**Well that's over and done with. Tell me what you think, possibly-non-existent reader/s. Good? Bad? Terrible? Sequel? Prequel? Spin-off?**


End file.
